


enter and exit

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, Demons, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, sleep paralysis fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jeno feels his own shoulders rise and fall, he feels his chest expand and retract, but he can't move. He tries as hard as he can, but cannot get his body to cooperate.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 212
Collections: Anonymous





	enter and exit

**Author's Note:**

> look at the tags. do not read this if it will trigger you.

Jeno can feel every inch of the demon’s cock, the warm thighs on either side of his own, the crushing weight of the demon, those hot, hot hands. 

He feels his own shoulders rise and fall, he feels his chest expand and retract, but he can't move. He can't _move._

He tries as hard as he can, but cannot get his body to cooperate. Jeno’s arms remain splayed out in front of him, his cheek is still pressed into the familiar warmth of his pillow, his legs are still as they were when he was fast asleep. 

“Don't fight like that,” the demon murmurs. “You’ll hurt yourself. I don't like when my property is damaged.”

The demon wears Jaemin’s voice like like it's their own. It's impossible to tell if there were a difference. Maybe that's the point, to calm Jeno’s racing heart as the long nails scratch against his hips when the demon goes to remove Jeno’s sleep shorts.

“No underwear? Naughty,” Not Jaemin says.

Jeno feels humiliated and aroused all at once. Humiliated because sleeps on his stomach, right leg hiked up. He can't see the demon, but the demon can see all of him, including his little pink pussy. And aroused because...he can’t see the demon, but the demon can see all of him, including his little pink pussy, which throbs at every syllable he hears of Jaemin’s voice.

Not Jaemin clicks his tongue, gnarled finger running up and down Jeno’s folds. “What do we have here? Why are you already wet, little one?”

Jeno’s inability to speak just makes him feel more helpless, leaving the demon to draw conclusions themselves. They make a soft cooing sound, condescending. “Do you really like Jaemin that much?

“It's okay,” they continue, “you can just imagine it's Jaemin on top of you, fucking you open.” 

Jeno’s heart rate picks up at the word ‘fucking’, suddenly all too aware of where this was going. He refuses to acknowledge the rest of the statement, or how just those words make him start to leak a little bit.

The demon places a hand on the back of Jeno’s neck and manually turns his head, pressing his eyes into his pillow and completely blacking out his vision. Jeno has no control over himself, but the entity plays his body just fine, even going as far as to spread Jeno’s legs wider before sliding inside of him.

Despite Jeno’s shameful arousal, it's still a bit dry, but it does fit, the demon’s cock snug and perfect in Jeno’s walls. They begin to move their hips in short pumps, and it feels…it feels really good. Jeno’s brain goes staticky, any lingering thoughts he had slipping away as the demon takes what they want from him. 

“So fucking tight, pretty Jeno,” Not Jaemin purrs at him. “I can feel you starting to wetten up. You like when I use you like this?”

Jeno’s whole body has broken out in a cold sweat, but the demon keeps him warm with their body. He presses harder onto the back of Jeno’s head, fucking into him faster. His clit rubs against the sheets and a pleasured whimper bubbles up in his throat before he can stop it, but the noise won’t come out.

“I could stay in your cunt for hours and be so happy. Maybe I’ll take you back home with me and I’ll keep you as my personal cock warmer.”

Jeno thinks about what that means. Going with the demon means taking him away from Renjun, taking Jeno away from Real Jaemin, and the thought makes him panic, insides clenching in fear.

The demon tosses their head back and moans. “That’s right, Jeno. Tighten your cunt around my cock just like that.”

Jeno has no choice in the matter. His body responds to the demon’s commands, his pussy was wrapping tighter and tighter around their cock. It feels invasive and perverted, but Jeno hasn't been fucked in so long and he’s sure his thighs would be trembling if he had any bodily autonomy. 

The demon comes, filling Jeno with sticky, hot cum. Beneath the outward part of him that feels violated, deep, deep down, Jeno feels sexy. Desired. Like he is wanted by someone. 

The demon props him up on his knees, ass up in the air. Jeno feels the trail of cum running down his thigh, but can't bring himself to make anything emotion out of it before the demon is pressing their tongue inside of him. 

They start to scoop their own cum out of him. Jeno’s at war with himself now; the cock was fine, but the demon’s tongue feels so much better. Jeno feels like he’s going insane when Not Jaemin starts to suck on his clit, the little nub spasming under the attention.

Jeno’s orgasm is anything but silent, wet sounds filling the room as he gushes all over the demon’s tongue. The demon doesn't stop eating him out until there was nothing left, cum and all. They lick their lips, sated, when they're done with him.

When the demon leaves, they don't bother to return Jeno to how he was before. They leave him as he is, pussy soaking wet and up in the air, immobile and humiliated, waiting for someone to find him.

**Author's Note:**

> ☾


End file.
